


Homin Drabble Fics

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Crack-ish drabbles!





	Homin Drabble Fics

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. 
> 
> So yeah! Originally created on July 04 of 2011

Drabble 1 (Crack)

Yunho loves Changmin’s hair. He likes to run long, tan fingers through the soft locks, nails scraping lightly over the scalp and Changmin always has a hard time hiding his enjoyment of the treatment too. It’s probably the first time in over a year it’s been naturally black and not felt over processed and brittle from repeated peroxide abuse. Changmin likes it too. It frames his face nicely, falling gently on his shoulders and he’s seen the results of the photo shoot in Paris to know that he looks pretty damn good with long hair. Changmin knows the fans love it too.

Apparently they’re not the only ones, as Changmin becomes aware one morning as he slips out the dorm, a black, ominous bird swooping towards his face. Changmin panics, groaning inwardly as he prepares for a poop attack but the bird simply attempts to claw at his locks. He ducks, hands waving above his head and Changmin withholds a manly shriek, turning quickly to lay eyes on his attacker.

It’s sitting on the top of a wall, black, white and proudly plump, beady eyes locked onto Changmin in a death stare. Changmin glares right back, lip curled in a snarl as he shouts, ‘Seriously!?’ He stomps a little. This was not how he wanted to start his day.

He gives the bird a dark look of warning, turning to continue on his way. He barely makes it a metre when he sees its menacing shadow approach from behind him, wingspan exaggerated in silhouette across the pavement. He ducks again, spinning on the spot as he waves his arms protectively over his head, cursing the feathered twat. He looks up to see it perching on a tree above and he takes careful steps backwards, locked into mental warfare and an intense staring match with a bird that probably has a brain smaller than the size of a pea. 

Changmin knows he’s going to blink first. His eyes are watering, hands still clutched protectively over his hair and out the corner of his eye he can see people watching this strange dance between himself and the bird. The bird that probably isn’t even visible from that distance so that Changmin probably just looks like a crazy person, shouting and jumping, glaring at a tree suspiciously. He can hear a car approaching and hopes his arch nemesis will lock onto a new target. He twitches, blinks, turning his head for the slightest of moments before it swoops in again, fluttering far too close to his face for his liking.

He bats at it, somewhat girlishly, wincing as his fingers brush against the germs he knows those feathers contain. He runs a little, defeated by the demonic black bird, tripping over paving as he moves blindly, arms waving desperately. 

When he looks back at it, it’s sitting back on the wall with a cocky look in its soulless eyes that says to Changmin, ‘I won, you fucker. And I took some of your hair too.’

Changmin scowls, finally turning his back on the bird after two hundred metres of awkward walking backwards only to see his bus drive past him.

Changmin gets his hair cut as short as possible by the stylist noona the following week. 

Yunho pouts.

 

Drabble 2 (Fluff)

 

Yunho’s getting himself a glass of water by the light of the fridge when he feels a wet mouth latch onto his shoulder. He jumps, a little startled and cold water splashes onto his bare chest but he quickly relaxes. Changmin’s somewhat of a repeat offender.

‘Changmin?’ Yunho says softly, testing how lucid a sleep walking Changmin is this evening, ‘What did you get up for?’

‘Mmmkkmmmf’ Changmin mumbles into his shoulder, teeth grazing over sensitive skin and Yunho tries not to twitch. Changmin’s oral fixation had never just extended to food. He leans heavily against Yunho’s back, slumped over and his hands claw in the general direction of the refrigerator, ‘Sammich,’ is all Yunho can make out of the slur.

‘No sandwiches,’ Yunho detaches from Changmin’s nibbling mouth, ‘Bed time for you.’

Yunho panders to sleepy Changmin like he would a child, gently ushering his lover back into the bedroom with soft nudges in the right direction despite the protests for cake. He takes slight advantage because a sleep walking Changmin is a lot less likely to one touch him for groping and Yunho has always been overly affectionate anyway. He wraps arms firmly around Changmin to stop any further late night missions to the kitchen, leading them into bed and kicking the covers up, settling his weight over Changmin’s body. 

Yunho kisses his forehead and then his nose, finally pecking Changmin on the lips as the man continues to mumble about food, ‘Pineapple sammiches,’ Changmin mutters as Yunho cups his face, squishing his cheeks until his eyes disappear and Changmin’s plump mouth protrudes in an open pout. Yunho thinks he looks adorable like this and chuckles at the odd combination only a food focused and exhausted Changmin could produce, stealing another kiss.

‘In the morning, Min-ah, I’ll make you all the pineapple sandwiches you can eat.’

Changmin smiles in his sleep.


End file.
